1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a switch device, and in particular relates to a double pole double throw switch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional double pole double throw switch device 100 is shown in FIG. 1A. The double pole double throw switch device 100 includes four radio frequency path nodes (P1, P2, T1 and T2) and eight switches (TSW1-TSW8). Therefore, there are eight control signals to control the switches TSW1-TSW4 in the series connection path and the switches TSW5-TSW8 in the parallel connection path.
Another conventional double pole double throw switch device 110 is shown in FIG. 1B. The double pole double throw switch device 110 in FIG. 1B is an improvement over that in FIG. 1A. The switches TSW5-TSW8 in the parallel connection path are removed in order to scale the area down and reduce the amount of control signals. However, the isolation capacity of the device is not sufficient.
Thus, a double pole double throw switch device with sufficient isolation capacity and lesser amount of control signals is called for.